PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Traditional cancer research involves the study of cancer biology at the cellular, organ, and systemic level. In light of the technological developments in engineering, physics, lasers, imaging systems, biosensing and bioMEMS devices, advanced microscopy systems, drug delivery systems and nanotechnology, the Biomedical Technology Program (BTP) is organized with the goals of capitalizing on the tools and technologies developed by engineering and physical scientists by applying these devices and concepts towards the overall reduction of cancer morbidity and mortality. Currently, the BTP incorporates five scientific themes that capture the breadth of expertise and technologies available to the program. The five themes are: (1) Research and Diagnostic Technologies, (2) Technologies for Whole Body/Organ Imaging, (3) Technologies for Cancer Therapy, (4) Biomarker Discovery and Development, and (5) Biosensing Technologies. The BTP has 34 members with expertise across broad areas of engineering science, physical science and medical science. The BTP includes members from eleven different research and academic departments and four different schools and research centers at UC Davis and Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL). This includes the College of Engineering (in particular the Departments of Biomedical Engineering and Mechanical and Aeronautical Engineering), the School of Medicine (in particular Radiology, Radiation Oncology, Internal Medicine, General Surgery, Neurological Surgery), the School of Veterinary Medicine, and LLNL. The BTP also includes members who are primarily clinicians, who play an important role in ensuring the program is addressing cancer-relevant questions, and a critical role in helping technical members of the program move new technologies into successful early phase clinical testing in patients. Thus, the expertise of our members spans a wide range of scientific disciplines and fields bridging from the engineering and physical sciences to the medical and veterinary sciences. PROGRAM ASPECTS Co-leaders: Simon Cherry, PhD; Laura Marcu, PhD Members: 34 Total Grant Funding (ADC): $7.8 million Total Peer-Reviewed Funding (ADC): $7.2 million Total NCI funding (ADC): $3.0 million Total No. Publications: 644 Inter-programmatic publications: 235 (37%) Intra-programmatic publications: 121 (19%) Multi-institutional publications: 262 (41%)